vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Greta Sienna
Greta Sienna is a character on The Originals. She was introduced in the first episode of the fifth season. Early History Her husband August was killed by Niklaus Mikaelson for killing werewolves and Greta Sienna picked up the coin to save herself and her two children, Antoinette and Roman. Throughout The Originals Series Season Five In Where You Left Your Heart, she is seen at Rousseau's coming between a vampire and werewolf, who were beginning to fight. Later, she is seen at the Mikaelson Compound asking for Henry Benoit, who had killed Poppy, a vampire of the community. Despite some hostilities, she listens to what Hayley has to say and leaves with the other vampires. In One Wrong Turn On Bourbon, she is at Rousseau's with other vampires and listens to Marcel's speech about Poppy. She later goes with him and a few other vampires to the Bayou to find Henry. Later, she is again at Rousseau's with the werewolves, witches and vampires as a toast is given for the peace being kept so far. In Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea, she joins the vampires in trying to find Hayley with much reluctance. She and Josh walk in the bayou and she tells him her feelings about Marcel coming back to New Orleans, then proceeds to walk in a different direction to cover more ground. She then shows up at the loft talking to Marcel and shows defiance towards trying to find Hayley as she isn't "one of them". She then shows anger towards Lisina and begins to vamp out, while Lisina is ready to counter, but both are grabbed by the throat by Marcel. After Klaus figures that a vampire is responsible for Hayley's disappearance, Marcel holds a meeting at St. Anne's Church. He tells them to give him their daylight rings and Greta puts her ring in a box alongside the other vampires. In Don't It Just Break Your Heart, Appearances Season Five *''Where You Left Your Heart'' *''One Wrong Turn On Bourbon'' *''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' *''Don't It Just Break Your Heart'' Personality She is described as a "calculating and charismatic vampire" who cut her fangs in Europe in the 1920s and '30s. Now living in New Orleans, Greta has "adapted nicely to her modern community," though she remains a woman of “deep principles" and harbors an "almost zealous devotion to her family." She has shown to have ill feelings towards werewolves and hybrids alike, as they are different than her kind. Physical Appearance She has a slim build and of medium stature. She is seen wearing floral or bohemian like clothing. She also has medium length light brown hair and brown eyes. Name *'Greta' is derived from the name Margaret, which comes from the Greek word "margarites" or "pearl".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gretahttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Margaret *'Sienna' derives from the Italian city, Siena, and may also refer to the orange-red color of burnt orange.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sienna_(given_name) Trivia *Her portrayer, Nadine Lewington is married to Michael Malarkey, who played Enzo on . Gallery TO501-077-Vampires-Greta.png TO501-088~Lisina~Hayley-Josh-Greta-Vampires.png TO501-092-Josh-Greta-Vampires.png TO502-034-Josh-Greta.png TO502-038-Greta~Josh.png TO502-040-Greta~Marcel.png TO502-042-Greta-Vampires.png TO502-138-Greta~Marcel.png TO504-006-Greta~Josh.png TO504-047-Josh-Greta.png TO504-049-Josh-Greta.png TO504-050-Greta.png TO504-079-Lisina-Greta-Marcel.png TO504-080-Lisina-Greta.png TO504-108-Greta-Josh-Vampires.png TO504-124-Vampire-Greta.png References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Originals Season Five Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Undead Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists